


Golden Hour

by milliemouseketeer (wabadabadaba)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/milliemouseketeer
Summary: Harry likes hammocks and Louis has a dog named Spider-Man.





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a few years so I'm a bit rusty. Excuse any errors, I didn't want to edit it to be completely honest.

Harry was dozing in and out in his hammock when he heard someone yelling “Spider!” every few seconds. He figured it was someone messing with their friend or maybe even their children who was afraid spiders. Moments later a large mess was under his hammock and falling into his things. Harry opened his eyes and looked over at his things only to see a fairly large sized black dog smiling up at him and chewing on a ball. 

“Spider!” Someone called again, this time the voice was much closer to Harry.

He turned the other way and saw a guy jogging towards him and the dog Harry could only assume was Spider. The guy was shorter than Harry by a few inches, he had feathered light brown hair, and stubble. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a rose on it, jean shorts with the bottoms rolled up and black vans. He was very cute and he seemed very apologetic for his dog.

“I am so very sorry. Normally Spider listens so well but sometimes, of course the times where it counts, he doesn’t listen.” The owner rambled on as he clipped the dogs leash onto his harness and tried to get Harry’s things together.

Harry slid off of the hammock and got his things together then pet the stranger’s dog and rubbed the soft spot on his nose. “That’s okay, I’m the same way,” Harry grinned at the owner. “So, your dog’s name is Spider?”

“Well,” the owner shrugged. “It’s short for Spider Man. He’s my favorite super hero so,” he shrugged off.

“He’s very cute,” Harry told him as he sat back down on his hammock. The dog, I mean. Well, Andrew Garfield is as well. Toby McGuire, not so much.”

The stranger grinned. “Yeah, I totally agree. Toby McGuire was a sad excuse for Spider Man, it was quite offensive really. I’m Louis Tomlinson, by the way.”

“Harry Styles,” Harry grinned.

“Are you going to the festival?” Louis asked Harry. 

“I already walked around it with my roommates, I’m just relaxing now.”

“Too bad,” Louis shrugged. “I was going to see if you wanted to walk around with me and my mates.”

“It’s the thought that counts, right?” Harry asked.

Louis smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Anyway, I guess I should go find them. I’m sorry again for Spider running into you.”

“It wasn’t a big deal.”

Louis called for Spider Man to get up but Spider Man wasn’t having it. Louis sighed and tried again, and again, and again. The only movement he made was to lay on his back.  
“Oh come on,” Louis whined.

Harry laughed and reached down and scratched the dog’s belly. “I’m just some stranger your dog ran into or rather, underneath, but you can leave him with me. I’m not planning on going anywhere and I have at least three bottles of water with me so he can stay hydrated. Plus I can give you my number so you can check up on him.”

“I couldn’t do that to you, that’s too much. I can bribe him with treats, it works all the time.”

Louis put his hand in his pocket and called Spider Man’s name in a higher tone as he took his hand out of his pocket and acted like he was holding a treat. He held his hand out in front of his dog and asked if he wanted a treat and tried to get him up. He did this a few times, Spider Man did nothing.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at the scene before him. “It works all the time, yeah?”

“It normally does!” Louis sighed.

“Look, I really don’t mind. He’s clearly relaxing and I don’t blame him I picked the best spot in the whole damn park to relax. Give me your number and I’ll text you so you have mine and if anything happens I’ll call you or something. I really don’t mind.”

Louis looked unsure for a moment, he really didn’t want to leave his dog with a stranger for many reasons. It was obvious that his dog wasn’t going to listen to him and really liked Harry. Besides, he wanted to meet up with his friends and have an easy-going time walking around the arts festival without having to worry about Spider Man’s behavior.

“Alright, fine.”

Harry grinned and got his phone from his bag and handed it to Louis so he could input his number. Once Harry had his phone back he texted Louis so he had his number took the dog leash from Louis and put it around his wrist. He poured his water in his empty fruit container for Spider Man and laid down in his hammock.

“Now go, I’ve got this.”

Louis hesitated; was he really going to leave his dog with a long curly haired, green eyed, lanky stranger who was totally cute? Yes, yes he was. Spider Man was generally good around people. If someone gave off a bad vibe though Spider Man wouldn’t go near the person; something that Louis had encountered many times. For some twist of fate Louis trusted Harry too. He was warm and inviting, he didn’t give off any strange vibes. Louis even wondered if Harry had a mean bone in his body. So, Louis finally gave in and walked away from Harry and Spider Man and hoped he wouldn’t regret his decision.

-

From: Louis Tomlinson  
Hi, I’m walking back to you and Spider Man now. How did he do? 

Harry felt his phone buzz on his stomach but he really didn’t want to look at the message, he was so comfortable that he didn’t want to move. He didn’t know if it was Louis though and since he was watching his dog, he figured he couldn’t wait too long before he replied.

To: Louis Tomlinson  
He’s doing great. He snores a bit loud though, hope he doesn’t get that from his dad haha

Louis snorted and quickly typed a reply before he pocketed his phone so he could say goodbye to his friends. He tried to remember the direction where Harry and his dog were but his slightly tipsy mind and how large the park were, it was becoming a little more difficult. After round the parking almost entirely, Louis finally spotted them and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his dog laying in the grass.

“Hey buddy,” Louis cooed as he got closer. 

Harry finally opened his eyes again and slid the leash off his wrist so Spider Man could run up to Louis. Louis fell back laughing as Spider Man licked his face and climbed on top of him. Louis pushed him off and rubbed his back and smiled at Harry.

“Thanks again for watching him.”

“It really wasn’t a problem, I’m pretty sure he just slept the whole time.”

“Well still, I really appreciate you not being a terrible person and stealing my dog or selling my dog.”

Harry laughed and shook his head. “The thought didn’t even cross my mind. Hey, so, I’m cooking advanced tacos for my roommates and I. Do you wanna maybe come over?”

Harry couldn’t have stopped the words coming out of his mouth even if he wanted to. He didn’t know Louis, except that he was cute and had a cute dog. He didn’t even realize he wanted to hang out with him until the words left his mouth!

“Advanced tacos?” Louis questioned. “What are those?”

“Come over and find out,” Harry grinned.

Louis raised his eye brows and shrugged. “I guess I have to now.” 

“Excellent,” Harry grinned. 

He slid off his hammock and expertly got it down within minutes and packed it away with his other things and gathered everything up.

“I only live a few blocks from here so we can walk, unless you drove here?”

“No, I didn’t. I live fairly close as well so I walked.”

“So, Louis Tomlinson, what are you all about?” 

“That’s kind of a loaded question,” Louis laughed.

“Well you have an age and maybe you have a job, you must have a hobby.”

“I do have an age and it is twenty-five, my job is working at a day care, and my hobby is…uhm lots of things really but I guess the main one is writing children’s books.”

“I don’t know where or why I’m getting this from you but I have a hunch you love kids,” Harry teased.

Louis laughed and nodded. “I do, I love kids. I have six younger siblings; five girls, one boy and two sets of twins in there.”

“That’s insane, all I have is one older sister and she is more than I can handle half the time.”

“It is insane, I agree. While I love kids, I never want to have that many. Harry Styles, what are you all about?”

“Well I’m twenty-three and I have lots of different jobs and my favorite hobby is cooking.”

“What are your lots of different jobs?”

“I work for the humane society, I work for a non-profit, I’m an activist, and I also draw kind of,” Harry trailed off. 

“Draw kind of?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged. “I guess it’s more of a hobby but sometimes I get paid for it.”

“At least I know who to go to when I need illustrations for my children’s books!”

“You should probably see my art before you go that far,” Harry laughed. “I’ve never tried drawing specifically for kids, it would probably be a lot of fun though.”

“That’s why I like writing for kids and working with them. They’re so silly and creative, which is how I describe myself. The only difference is that they get called cute and I get called a man child.”

Harry laughed so hard he snorted, which made Louis grin from ear to ear; he has always been known as the funny one in the group so anytime he makes someone laugh that hard he can’t help but feel better about myself.

“People don’t actually call you that,” Harry laughed.

“Oh but they do, the height doesn’t help.”

Harry giggled again and shook his head. “No, I suppose not.”

For the rest of the walk to Harry’s place they talked about their jobs and hobbies. Louis even seriously collaborating on one of his books because none of his friends draw and he really wanted to see Harry’s art. Harry promised him that after dinner he would show Louis a few different things. 

When they got to Harry’s house, Harry dumped his things in the foyer and told Louis Spider Man could be off his leash and guided him into the kitchen. Harry grabbed himself a beer and got one for Louis before he tied his hair up into a messy bun. Louis sat on one of the bar stools and watched as Harry started taking things from the fridge and cabinets. While Harry started to prep, his roommates, Niall and Liam and Liam’s boyfriend Zayn walked into the kitchen and simultaneously asked who Louis was.

“This is Louis Tomlinson, we met at the Dogwood Festival today. Louis Tomlinson these are my roommates Niall Horan and Liam Payne and Liam’s rough and tough boyfriend Zayn Malik.”

“Why so formal?” Niall asked as he stole Harry’s beer.

“It’s just in case Louis wants to do a background check before he eats with us,” Harry shrugged as he stole back his beer.

“Should I?” Louis asked. “I mean, do I need to?”

Before anyone can answer Spider Man wandered into the room and excitedly barked at all the new people.

“Uh, Harry?” Liam asked.

“Oh, that’s Louis dog. His name is Spider Man.”

“Wicked,” Zayn grinned. “Personally, I love Batman the best but Spider Man is pretty good too.”

“Batman is probably in my top five, I would have to say that Iron Man is my second favorite.”

“Ugh,” Niall groaned. “Enough with all that super hero talk. I want to play corn hole; do you guys want to play? Except for you Harry, you have to feed us.”

“Sure,” Liam and Zayn said at the same time before kissing each other.

“Ugh,” Niall groaned again. “Stop shoving your bliss in our faces. Louis I guess you are on my team mate, I hope you have a good arm.”

“My right arm is, not so sure about my left,” Louis winked at Harry when they made eye contact.

Harry blushed and busied himself with his prep work as his roommates and Louis walked outside to play corn hole which he figured would turn into a drinking game.  
-

The food was done, all Harry had to do was set everything up. The boys were still playing corn hole and they seemed to be having a lot of fun so he didn’t bother asking one of them for help. The sun was still fairly high in the sky but Harry wanted the right kind of ambiance so he turned on the fairy lights that lined their back porch and lit a few candles that would keep away the bugs. He set out enough plates and got everyone glasses of water and fresh cold beer before bringing out the food. 

“Okay,” Harry yelled. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Wow, Harry,” Liam grinned. “This looks amazing!” 

“Thanks Li, I hope it tastes alright.”

“So this is advanced tacos,” Louis’ mouth started watering as he looked at all the options.

There were hard shell tacos, soft shell tacos, beef, chicken, and steak. As well as homemade guacamole, tomatoes, lettuce, olives, cheese, sour cream, chips, onions and at least four different kinds of salsa.

Liam and Zayn sat next to each other with Niall and Louis across from them and Harry sitting adjacent to Louis at the head of the table. Everyone made a few tacos and said nothing for the first few minutes as they all started eating.

“Oh my god,” Louis moaned. “This is so fucking good. I am never eating dinner anywhere else ever again.”

“You wouldn’t have to,” Niall told him. “Harry always ends up making too much.”

Harry shrugged. “I can’t help it. I have been known to feed the neighbors when they didn’t want to cook. I’ve even forced left overs onto them so it wouldn’t make a difference if you showed up for some as well. Like Niall said, there would be plenty.”

“I’m holding you too that Harry Styles,” Louis said pointing at Harry.

Harry grinned and made a cross over his heart and winked at Louis; mostly it was payback for Louis catching Harry off guard early, he just hoped his wink had the same effect. Louis quickly looked down at his plate but Harry could see his cheeks turning pink and the faintest smile. 

Everyone made small talk as they ate and the sun went down. It was quite picturesque and it made Harry wish he could draw the moment perfectly. There was no way he could ever capture exactly how he felt in the moment and he didn’t want to mess it up. The way Louis laughed with his friends like they had known each other all his life pulled at Harry’s heart strings. It didn’t help that the glow from the sun was hitting Louis’ skin just right and when the sun caught his blue eyes, they made them pop. It was probably all the booze but Harry’s heart kept picking up every time Louis smiled at him. 

-

“Alright lads,” Niall sighed as he got up. “It’s been fun but I’ve got a party to go to.” 

Harry wasn’t surprised and he knew Liam and Zayn were going to disappear since for the past ten minutes Zayn kept whispering things in Liam’s ear to make him blush. Just as he thought, Zayn and Liam got up and disappeared into the house. Harry looked at Louis and smiled softly at him.

“Do you have to go to?”

“Not unless you are kicking me out.”

Harry shook his head. “Definitely not.”

Louis smiled and nodded. “Good.”

Harry giggled and blamed the booze for it. Louis was making him nervous and he didn’t know how to act so he decided to start getting everything from dinner up.

“Oh, I’ll help,” Louis offered as he stood up.

“No, no it’s fine. I’ve totally got this. You relax, do you want another beer?”

“Hm, no thanks. And are you sure I can’t help?”

“Positive,” Harry nodded.

Harry didn’t want to take too long cleaning everything up but he was very tipsy and kept thinking about kissing Louis when he was done so he had to keep himself busy. It’s just. Louis was so cute and so charming. He was so open about his life and he wasn’t afraid to make jokes. His laughter was so pure and innocent. His eyes were so pretty and everything the wind blew, Harry smelled his mixture of cologne and natural scent and he thought he was going to get dizzy from it. He was drowning in Louis. 

Harry worked faster when he was nervous; it was something he has done since he was little so he wasn’t sure why he thought cleaning up was a way to take a break from Louis. Especially since he could hear Louis playing with Spider Man outside. Harry either needed to kiss him and frighten Louis off or sober up so he could stop crushing so hard. It was silly of him, he knew drinking a glass of water in one sitting wasn’t going to help him in any form but he did it any way and cursed himself when he just had to pee seconds later.

He took a deep breath and finally walked outside and climbed into one of the hammocks he has hanging outside. Louis finally stopped playing with his dog and made his way to Harry.

“Think this thing could carry my fat ass as well?”

“More like fine ass,” Harry grinned. 

Harry mentally slapped his forehead and yelled at himself for saying something so stupid but Louis laughed and blushed and Harry just wanted to make Louis do that all over again.

“But really, yes it can. Come on in.”

Louis carefully maneuvered himself into the hammock so they were laying side by side; they may as well have been cuddling.

“Thanks for taking a chance on me,” Harry mumbled. “That sounds crazy but I just mean for letting me watch your dog and eat dinner with me and my friends.”

“Thanks for not being a total pyscho and for the delicious food. I mean really Harry, that was delicious.”

Harry blushed and played with his t-shirt. “You’re welcome. And I meant what I said, you could come over any time. You don’t even have to have left overs. You can eat with me.”

Louis grinned and turned to face Harry. “I would really enjoy that. And you know,” Louis sighed. “Maybe it’s all the booze or the sun or the food, I don’t know but you’re really fucking cute and I have wanted to kiss you all day.”

Louis took Harry’s grinning as a sign and leaned over and kissed him. Except, he put too much weight on Harry’s side and sent them tumbling to the ground. Harry groaned as his back hit the grass and Louis let out a laugh followed by an apology. 

“I’m so sorry,” Louis giggled. “I giggle when I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Harry smiled. “It was endearing.”

Harry leaned up and kissed Louis again, this time properly. 

“So the next time you cook for me, it’ll be a date,” Louis proclaimed as he got off of Harry and helped him up.

Harry grinned. “Yes, it will be.”

“I guess I should be getting home.”

“You don’t have to, I mean,” Harry sighed. “I just mean you can crash here. It’s late, you can hardly stand still and you have Spider Man, no cab company is going to allow a dog in their car.”

Louis sighed. “Yeah, I guess you are right. But does that mean if you make me breakfast it’s a date?”

“I guess so,” Harry laughed. “Come on, I’ll get you set up on the couch.”

Louis followed Harry around the house like a lost puppy and held back the jokes of hearing Zayn and Liam going at it in their room. Finally, Harry set Louis up with a makeshift bed and bid him goodnight. 

“If it is just the booze talking,” Louis called after Harry. “don’t make me breakfast, okay?”

Harry knew it wasn’t going to be the booze but nodded anyway. “Okay.”

The next morning Harry woke up early like he always did and made a spectacular breakfast including omelets, pancakes and a fruit bowl. He gently woke Louis up with a cup of tea and brought him outside where he had everything set up.

“Oh,” Louis grinned and kissed Harry quickly. “I’m so glad it wasn’t just the booze”


End file.
